dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 11 (Dark Demon Realm Mission)
、 ！！ |romaji = Ankoku Teikoku-gun, Kanzen Fukkatsu!! |translated title = |release = April 6th, 2019 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |previous = Everything will be solved in Hell!! |next = Chapter 12 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) }} 、 ！！|Ankoku Teikoku-gun, Kanzen Fukkatsu!!|lit. "The Army of the Dark Empire completely risen!"}} is the eleventh chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission manga. Summary Mechikabura is finally able to escape from the Time Labyrinth that he was previously trapped in due to Chronoa. Now in a perfected state he vows that the revival of the Demon Realm is at hand to his Demon followers now sporting new enhanced Demon God forms. Elsewhere at the Time Nest, Xeno Goku along with Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Gohan, Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks are thanked for the hard work they've so far put in to preserve the time lines by Old Kai. Examining a Time Scroll, Xeno Trunks notices another change in history. Believing that it could be due to the Demons involvement once again, the Time Patrol head off to investigate. In another location at the Shirogame fortress, Chamel informs his master, Demigra, that the Time Patrol have fallen for their bait. Praising him for his work, Demigra, Chamel and another underling named Robelu head off to the same location. The Time Patrol arrive in a ruined city during a one sided battle between Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Omega Shenron. Despite being amazed at the power of the two, Xeno Trunks wonders what the timeline abnormality might be. Just then the current timeline observers of the fight consisting of Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, Bulma, Uub and more appear from behind them with a few of them firing an energy blast at the Time Patrollers. While Gogeta's attention is bought to the disturbance below, Towa calls upon a mysterious purple Majin known as Fin who appears through a portal and grabs Gogeta before slamming him to the ground. At the same time, the Time Patrol find themselves locked into a battle with their alternate timeline counterparts, friends and family who appear to be under mind control. Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks each battle their alternate selves while Xeno Goku fights against Uub. Trunks notices Towa along with her brother Dabura nearby and demands to know how they got free and whether Chronoa is alright. Towa assures him that she is well while Dabura expresses his desire to test his new found strength. With a light downward swing of his sword, a large energy wave cuts across the city. Xeno Vegeta is awestruck by Dabura's power though his warm up hadn't even begun. Dabura begins to power up and swings his sword once again however this time the energy wave is blocked by the timely arrival of Chamel creating an energy barrier. Demigra orders Robelu to return Dabura's attack and with a twirl of her wand, reverses the wave back at Dabura, cutting him across the shoulder. Distracted by the appearance of the new Demons, Xeno Gohan is punched by Pan. Robelu once again uses her wand and with a tap to the forehead sends both Pan and Videl to sleep. Xeno Trunks asks Chamel if he is really sided with Demigra and he is told to just draw his own conclusions from observation. Xeno Trunks wonders what Demigra's motives are and if he plans to to unseat Chronoa's position, though Demigra simply expresses that it is convenient to make use of them. Robelu tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to fuse and much to Xeno Goku's surprise, Xeno Vegeta agrees, having felt Dabura's new found might. Becoming Xeno Gogeta, he immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Witnessing the resulting fusion, Dabura wonders if it would be in their best interest to retreat seeing that the Time Patrol have allied themselves with Demigra and his minions. Towa agrees but just then a being emerges from the rubble, it is Fin, having now absorbed and gained the power of the present timeline Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Appearances Characters Locations *Time Labyrinth *Demon Realm *Time Nest *Earth Transformations *Demon God *Demon God (second version) *Super Shadow Dragon *Super Saiyan 4 *Pure Majin Battles *Xeno Gogeta (GT; Super Saiyan 4) vs. Xeno Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Xeno Gogeta (GT; Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin *Xeno Trunks vs. Xeno Trunks (GT) *Xeno Goten vs. Xeno Goten (GT) *Xeno Goku vs. Xeno Chi-Chi (GT) and Xeno Uub (GT; Majuub) *Xeno Dabura (Demon God (second version)) vs. Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu *Xeno Gohan vs. Xeno Pan (GT) and Xeno Videl (GT) *Robelu vs. Xeno Pan (GT) and Xeno Videl (GT) Game and Manga differences *Demigra and Robelu had already allied with the Time Patrol before the game's version of these events. *Chamel doesn't appear in the game. *Towa in the game introduced Fin to Mechikabura, who provided the Majin with some of his magical energy. *Bulma, Chi-Chi, Mr. Satan, Uub and Videl don't appear in the game. *Xeno Gogeta transformed into a Super Saiyan in the game and fought Omega Shenron as well as the possessed fighters. Omega Shenron was initially defeated by Gogeta, but was revived by Towa. *In the game, GT Gogeta arrives after Omega Shenron's initial defeat, and joins forces with the Time Patrol to fight Omega Shenron and Fin. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the eighth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes